


Memory?

by baranduin



Series: No Night Is Too Long [9]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a good sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 community challenge #036--Smell.

I have always had a very acute sense of smell; my earliest memories are those of scent, mostly of home and family, which I recall with a combination of sentimentality and aversion. Perhaps it is why I long to move away from this mouldering old house and yet cannot bear to set the process in motion. Not that I would ever forget completely. I read in the scientific magazine Ivo insisted on getting me that our ability to recall odours is far greater than our visual memory.

They smelled so similar, Ivo and Isabel, I don't know why that didn't give me a hint that there was something sinister in Isabel's being at the Goncharoff so conveniently. At the time, of course, I was so caught up in my absolute love and passion for her. I never stopped to think, until much later, that part of my attraction to her was assured because of what Ivo once meant to me.

It's been over a year since I have been near either of them, yet some days I think Ivo (or is it Isabel?) is with me again. I can smell him when the salty wind blows in from the sea.


End file.
